deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JordanLovesLizards/My Dream Death Battle Season
1. Cole vs Alex (Infamous vs Prototype) Connections: Protagonists from sandbox games who gained their powers from an accident that cause a biological mutation. Who I think would win: Cole (He's generally shown to be more powerful and can take advantage of Alex's weakness to electricity) 2. Alucard vs Dio (Hellsing vs JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Connections: Anime vampires Who I think would win: Alucard (Dio has no way to permanently put Alucard down and has to deal with an army when Alucard activates his Level 0 form) 3. Catwoman vs Black Cat (DC Comics vs Marvel Comics) Connections: Comic book cat burglars Who I think would win: Black Cat (Black Cat has superpowers on her side and is generally shown to be more skilled than Catwoman) 4. Danny vs Yusuke (Danny Phantom vs Yu Yu Hakusho) Connections: Teenagers who died and became supernatural hunters Who I think would win: Yusuke (Yusuke is far more powerful than Danny and has fought far more impressive opponents) 5. Snake Eyes vs Deathstroke (G.I. Joe vs DC Comics) Connections: Masked commandos Who I think would win: Deathstroke (Far more skilled and has a far better arsenal than Snake Eyes) 6. Morrigan vs Etna (Darkstalkers vs Disgaea) Connections: Powerful demonic women Who I think would win: Etna (It's a close match, but I think Etna edges out in the end. She scales to more powerful characters, such as Laharl, and has a far more powerful arsenal) 7. Finn vs Steven (Adventure Time vs Steven Universe) Connections: Young heroes of modern cartoons Who I think would win: Finn (He scales to far more powerful things, such as the Ice King freezing a planet and the Lich) 8. Goku vs Saitama (Dragon Ball vs One-Punch Man) Connections: Powerful anime protagonists Who I think would win: Goku (We don't know the limits to Saitama's power, but it has been stated in various guide books that he does have one. As it stands right now, Goku mops the floor with him in sheer stats) 9. Luke vs Fox (Star Wars vs Star Fox) Connections: Prodigy space pilots Who I think would win: Luke (Yeah, this is a complete stomp in Luke's favour, but I wanted to add this because I don't feel like either one was well represented in their original battles) 10. Punisher vs Judge Dredd (Marvel Comics vs 2000 A.D.) Connections: Defenders of the law known for mercilessly killing criminals Who I think would win: Punisher (The Punisher has shown far better feats than Dredd has and has far better weaponry) 11. Meruem vs Kars (Hunter x Hunter vs JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Connections: Anime villains who want to become the ultimate lifeform Who I think would win: Meruem (Meruem is stonger, tougher and faster than Kars, although killing Kars will be difficult) 12. Ruby vs Maka (RWBY vs Soul Eater) Connections: Young female scythe wielders Who I think would win: Maka (Ruby may be faster, but Maka has shown way more power with Black Blood) 13. Winter Soldier vs Red Hood (Marvel Comics vs DC Comics) Connections: Superhero sidekicks who came from the dead Who I think would win: Winter Soldier (Superior training and better feats) 14. Scott vs Travis (Scott Pilgrim vs No More Heroes) Connections: Nerds who fight for love Who I think would win: Travis (Better training, weaponry and stats) 15. Wonder Woman vs She-Ra (DC Comics vs Masters of the Universe) Connections: Warrior goddesses Who I think would win: Wonder Woman (Far stronger, faster and tougher) 16. Galactus vs Unicron (Marvel Comics vs Transformers) Connections: Planet eaters Who I think would win: Galactus (Unicron is a planet sized feast for Galactus) Category:Blog posts